


A Dork and A Weirdo Fell In Love, And All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Dancing, as is benny, charlie is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa would have never guessed on her Prom night turning out like this, but she's unsure whether to consider it good or bad.</p><p>Or the time Lisa doesn't get her night, Dean is distracted and...is Cas jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dork and A Weirdo Fell In Love, And All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this story is from Lisa's POV. It's just a one-shot I thought up yesterday that started out as a ficlet but kind of...expanded. This is finished, so don't worry. I'll be trying to work on the others, but the DCBB is also taking up my time. :/

> _"Well, I know that you're in love with him_
> 
> _'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_
> 
> _You both kicked off your shoes_
> 
> _Man, I dig those rhythm and blues."_
> 
> ~American Pie, Don Mclean

 

Lisa decides the next time she sees Dean Winchester, he's dead. She's already planned out his murder six times. Once with the small knife in her purse straight through his eye. Twice with different purse angles. Even one just using her fists. She's pretty sure if he walked out of that door right now, however, she'd yell at him and just walk away. She still cares about him too much to kill him, the asshole.

She sighs and plops down on the curb, glancing back at the school with a hint of disdain. The parking lot is nearly empty. Just an hour ago, it had been over crowded, with high schoolers mingling and dates kissing. The limos had been too many to count as cliché after cliché happened. It was prom night, after all. The best night of her life. Lisa snorts. 'Yeah right.'

It really should have been. He'd asked in the most perfect way. Dean had forgone his emotionally constipated ways for one day as he showered her with gifts and said a speech. She'd felt like a princess and had agreed immediately. It was just an extra consolation he'd asked in front of the entire school. Now everyone knew she was going to prom with THE Dean Winchester. Sure, not everyone clapped. That weird kid with the baggy trench coat and the mega blue eyes had been glaring, but he was always that way. It was all so perfect. So much so, she didn't think anything could go wrong.

And then prom night came. Lisa had the prefect dress. A light pink strapless number that really hugged her body and showed off her curves. Her mom had helped her pile her hair on top of her head and she'd done up her make-up just a half hour before. One look in the mirror had her beaming. This led to her Skype-ing Haley and Jennifer to gush about prom and their awesome dress choices. She was in the middle of listening to Jennifer describe in perfect detail everything she had planned for that night when the doorbell rang. Lisa grinned.

"Later guys. My dates here." Haley squealed and Jennifer paused but smiled. They said their goodbyes and wished her luck before she shut her computer, took a deep breath, and headed to the living room.

Just like in the movies, she had heard her father interrogating Dean and her mother telling him to leave him be. She appeared at the top of the stairs and all went quiet. Lisa beamed. She floated down the stairs and everything was perfect. Dean smiled at her and took her hand. Her mother was a flurry of squeaks and camera flashes. The pictures passed in a blur, each of them smiling and changing poses until Lisa pulled them both out the door and down the walk.

"I'm so sorry." She said, shaking her head. Her parents waved at them from the doorstep, the flash of the camera still prevalent.

"Is your mother always this excitable?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lisa groaned. "No. Just today." Dean smirked but didn't say anything as they climbed into the limo.

The trouble began not five minutes later. The driver had just pulled away from the house and Lisa was still buzzing with energy. She turned to Dean, hoping for some interesting conversation to fill the half hour ride to the school. But when she glanced at him, he was staring out the window as if lost in thought.

"Thanks for asking me to prom." She said with a smile, hoping for a patented Dean flirt tease. Instead, Dean muttered a 'your welcome,' and continued staring out the window. She frowned and tried again.

"I'm really excited. Prom is the most important night of our lives, you know? Who knows where it might lead." Her smile turned more seductive and she reached over to place a hand on his thigh. Finally, he looked her way, his his smile looked forced as he glanced at her hand on his thigh.

"Yeah." He said absently and scooted a bit closer to the window. She dropped her hand and sat back. He looked away again and she frowned. What the hell?

The rest of the ride was awkward, to say the least. She tried several more times to strike up a conversation, but she soon got tired of his one syllable answers. Snorting in disgust, she herself turned to the window and spent the last fifteen minutes glaring out the tinted windows. It wasn't like you could see much through them. Why was he so damn fixated on them?

When the pulled up to the school, the car hadn't even stopped yet when both of them began to get out. Lisa practically gasped at the fresh, non-tension soaked air. Determined not to feel like a loser on her special night, she kept her eyes on the school.

Decorated with a balloon arch and a small registration table outside the double doors of the gym, it sure looked lame. At this point, however, Lisa didn't care. She could already see Haley hanging off the arm of her date and several other friends through the propped open door. She could feel a smile ease back onto her face. She was going to have fun, damn it, and Dean wasn't going to stop her.

Speaking of Dean, he chose that moment to walk up next to her. "You okay?" He asked.

She turned to him and met his eyes. His brow was wrinkled and he looked so pathetic, like he already knew he messed up, she couldn't help the grin sliding on her face.

"I'm great." She said and grabbed his arm. "Come on!" When she pulled him forward for the second time that night, she heard him laugh.

"Alright then." He said and they half ran to the registration table.

Inside was just as cliche, if worse. Balloons hung from the rafters and the basket ball hoops. Blue and white streamers were slung everywhere, and big blow up dolphins sat in the corners, announcing their sports team with jerseys pulled over their swelled torsos. And yet, though all the cliche and ridiculousness, if felt-well, perfect. 

Lisa prompt left Dean to his own devices and huddled around her friends. The girls repeatedly complimented her on her dress, and she in turn complimented theirs. They all apparently had dumped their dates at the door and for the longest time Lisa just stood their and laughed with them. She all but forgot about Dean until she heard a slow song start up. All the girls scattered, looking for their dates. If prom meant anything, a slow dance meant everything. Lisa could already picture it and was having a hard time focusing on finding her date to actually do it.

It took her half the song, but she found him. Dean was leaning against a wall in the back, hands deep in his pockets and his eyes glazed over. He was staring at the dance floor. Lisa smiled. 'He must want to dance.' She thought and saddled up next to him.

"Care to dance with me?" She asked, hand out and palm up. He didn't even look her way. She cleared her throat and he turned his head. "Dance?" She asked, less confidently. He blinked at her, like she was speaking gibberish.

"Uh, I'd rather stay here if you don't mind." He said, running a hand through his hair. She frowned.

"I'd really like to dance." She pressed.

He looked at her a long time, but finally nodded. The song was almost over now and as she grabbed his hand, she silently prayed for another slow song.

They managed to awkwardly clasp hands and dance like two strangers forced to be paired together. Inwardly, she groaned. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

They lasted thirty seconds before the next song came on, upbeat again. Dean immediately dropped her hand. Before he could run away, she squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's sit down, hmm?" He blinked and nodded at her, his eyes glancing around at the crowd. She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and walked ahead of him towards an empty table, eyes flitting behind her every two seconds. With how he was acting, she wouldn't be surprised it he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They finally reached the table and sat down. Dean spread out, lets half out from under the table. Lisa sat up straight, more for the sake of company than anything, and glanced at Dean. His eyes, once again, were wandering to the dance floor. But as she watched, they flickered to the snack table, then to the doors. Almost like he was searching for someone. But that didn't make any sense. He'd invited her here. And his brother-Sam?-was still a freshman. His girlfriend was only a sophomore, so neither of them were even allowed to come. And it's not like he didn't have friends, but he wasn't close to anyone but his brother. Did he own somebody something? Was he afraid to get pranked?

As Lisa's mind whorled, she almost missed his eyes go wide and look down. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks. Lisa blinked at this uncharacteristic show of emotion and glanced to where she thought he'd been looking last. It didn't take her long to see what must have caught his attention.

Two guys, neither of which Lisa could remember the name of, were on the dance floor, rocking out to the music. Only they weren't doing it the way like the other guys were. They were hip to hip, flushed and grinning. If they were any closer they'd be grinding. Lisa's own eyes went wide and they flitted around, looking for the chaperones. Surely, they couldn't condone this?

She noticed the principal, red faced and glaring, shooting them stern looks and they moved apart sheepishly, but their eyes met again and they grinned at each other.

She glanced back at Dean, who had looked back at them again. Again, she went from mildly concerned to just plain confused. 'He must have just been embarressed for them, or something.' She thought, not quite convinced.

And on it went. Dean would glance around and Lisa would just sit there, puzzling him out, but no closer to figuring anything out.

Finally, she blurted, "Are you looking for someone?"

Dean's eyes flickered to hers and his jaw clenched. "No." Was all he said before he stood and walked toward the men's bathroom. She blinked, incredulous. Well, that was all too incriminating. And it looked like she was caught between him and whomever he really wanted to be with. She felt like screaming. Maybe crying. But more like screaming. She stood and all but ran to the woman's bathroom, determined not to have a breakdown. If she was going to, however, she wanted to be away from prying eyes. Prom gossip lasted far too long.

It turns out, she would have been okay. She locked herself in the stall but all she did was stare at the wall and breath. Her brain was a bit frazzled, but she knew she needed to talk to him. Jumping to conclusions right now would only hurt things between them. She knew, of course, it could easily be someone he hurt that he wanted to reconcile with or someone he doesn't want to be seen with. She could also see him keeping secrets from her. She is, after all, the eyes and the ears of the school. Her friends expect gossip and she delivers. She just wished he knew she wouldn't talk about anything he didn't want her to. She would never stoop that low.

Lisa took several more deep breaths before heading back out there and searching for him once again. This time, it only took her seconds. He was standing by their table, eyes frantic. She knew that this time, she was the one he was looking for and it made her smile softly. At least he wanted her, right now, even if he doesn't return her affections.

She steeled herself and approached him. He spotted her almost instantly.

"I'm sorry." He blurted. "I just-I didn't mean to-" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine." She said carefully, watching him. "Is their something you need to talk to me about?"

"What? No! No." He swallowed. "I just-" He pauses. "There was someone I kind of hoped would come but I guess they didn't." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Who?"

"Just a friend." His smile finally slide into place, smooth and inviting. "You wanna dance?"

"Hell yes." She said and this time, he dragged her onto the dance floor.

They rock out for a while, each of them dancing goofy to make each other laugh. She watched him when he broke out into a full body laugh. He was at ease for the first time that night. Being to cause of this was making her even happier.

They stayed on the dance floor for several songs and before they knew it, prom king and queen were announced. Haley stood up on stage beaming and Lisa clapped for her. Some kid named Benny got called up from Prom King and Dean clapped extra loud this time. Dean and Lisa smiled at each other as their friends kissed each others cheeks.

"Last call for photos." Someone called out.

"Do you-?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the booth. Lisa bit her lip, deciding.

"Okay." She said and smiled up at him. They walked over, arm in arm. Once through the line, they posed, Lisa wrapping a hand around his waist and leaning into him. They smiled at the camera together. As the camera flashed, Lisa moved her hand an inch lower and Dean stiffened. She immediately removed it and they left the booth, but Lisa had the feeling she'd messed up.

Dean smiled at her, as if to reassure her it was fine, but his eyes said it wasn't. Lisa felt like she was being pulled in two directions and suddenly she wanted out. She forced a yawn.

"Hey, do you mind if you take me home. I'm a bit tired and prom is ending, so…" She trailed off, her lie tangling her tongue. But Dean nodded, his eyes a bit glazed over.

"Yeah, sure."

"'Kay. Meet you outside." She said, forcing a smile. He nodded again, his eyes already off her face, and she had to make herself walk out of the gym.

She had gasped the air as soon as she got outside. After calming herself a bit, she managed to wait patiently, mind still turning. She went over the entire night several times, and then not at all, as she waited. And waited. And waited.

An hour and a half later and here she was, shivering from the cold and seriously pissed. She watches the  last of the adults straggle out of the gym with arms full of leftover food and easy to hull decorations. The big stuff'll be cleaned up tomorrow, she bets. Staff coming in early to strip the gym of every little bit of prom cheer.

"It's over." She says out loud, her stomach sinking at the words. "It's all over." Lisa groans and buries her face in her hands. The slam of the gym door pulls her face back up. The last of the patrons start up their cars and hall ass out of the parking lot. Suddenly, she's very much alone, and her anger turns to fear.

She swallows and glances back at the parking lot. Dean's stupid Impala--the one he insisted on bringing before hand so they could take it home and maybe out on the town instead of the damn limo--it's still sitting there. "Where is he, dammit?" She growls and pushes herself to her feet. There's no way he forgot, not with his car still here. Unless, of course, he planned something else. But the only other car here is the damn janitor's car, so he can't be planning something. So where the hell is he?

Again, she makes a decision. She's done waiting. She's carrying him out of there if need be but they are leaving and she's going home. Home, where she can cry in her pillow and stuff her face. Much better than here, where she can catch hypothermia and die.

She tries the outer gym doors, but they're locked. She circles around to the front entrance and tries. Miraculously, it's open. "Thank the gods." She mutters sarcastically and lets herself in.

Inside, it's dark and a bit eerie. Like one of those stupid horror flicks with all the fake blood and the stupid blonds. Vastly more empty than in real life, thus making it less realistic. She blinks, trying to adjust to the lack of light, and starts her search.

She glances in classrooms as she passes them, eyes wandering down each hallway and opening up every closet. She doesn't know where to look, so she looks everywhere. He could very well be on the ceiling. Really, she wouldn't be surprised if he was by this point. She thought she knew Dean before tonight, but now, she's pretty sure she doesn't know him at all.

"Miss?" Lisa freezes. "Miss, you can't be in here." She swallows and turns around. The janitor is staring at her. She forces a smile and quickly forms a lie in her head.

"Forgot my purse." She says as sweetly as she can muster.

"In the closet?" He asks, eyebrow raised. She blushes and hopes it dark enough that he doesn't notice.

"Can't remember where I put it. Thought I'd search everywhere just in case."

He stares it her a moment before shaking his head and saying, "Check the gym. It's almost certainly in there. You have fifteen minutes and then I want you out." He gives her a pointed look before he heads past her. She lets out a breath she didn't now she was holding and heads towards the gym, praying Dean will be there.

'Maybe he forgot something?' Her moronic brain throws at her and she mentally glares at the thought. Yeah, and he's been searching, in secret, for two hours. Makes complete sense.

Lisa is a few doors down from the gym when she hears the voices. One she instantly identifies as Dean. The other, however, is only vaguely familiar. Like, she might have heard it a few times in passing. She moves a bit faster, taking care to quiet her footsteps now. She notices one of the the gym doors are slightly open and spilling light.

"Refuse to stay…will do is…me." The strange voice says.

"Please just hear…out." Dean sounds stressed and Lisa frowns. Maybe he really does owe some guy money.

She finally makes it to the door and peers inside. She blinks, unsure she's seeing this right. Dean is standing in the middle of the gym facing the kid in the trench coat. The one who'd stared at them when Dean asked. Almost like-

'Facts, Lisa. Facts.' She thought and tuned in again.

"-told me enough already. I do not wish to hear you repeat it." The strange boy snarled. Dean, whose hand had been reaching for him, snatched it back.

"Fine. You know what, don't listen. I've had enough." Dean throws up his hands and starts towards the gym doors where Lisa is standing. She ducks out of the way, eyes wide as his footsteps approach.

'Crap, what do I-' She starts to think, when she hears the other boy speak up.

"No." The boy says and Dean's footsteps still. She imagines him turning around, fury in his eyes and risks a peek.

The boy is staring at Dean, fists clenched, but his face is determined. "Dean Winchester, you will say what you called me here to say or I swear to God, I will end you."

'Damn, he's dramatic.' She thinks, leaning in farther to catch a glimpse of Dean.

"I thought you 'didn't wish for me to repeat it.'" Dean says, mimicking him. The boys eyes hardened and his voice comes out even lower--which is saying something--and with an undercurrent of a danger that made Lisa shiver.

"If all you came to do is repeat your ignorance, than by all means leave. But I know you, _Dean_ ," He lingers on the name, drawing it out like a threat. "You did not come here to offer me platitudes and stupidity. You came here to tell me something, and I'm not letting you leave until you do."

"You think you can make me, Cas?" Dean asks with a smirk, his body tense.

"You very well know what I'm capable of." The boy-Cas-says, taking a step forward and tilting his head to the side, and damn; Lisa doesn't want to be, but she is a little bit turned on right now.

Apparently, Dean does know what he is capable of, cause his face loses a bit of the snark and his body relaxes. Lisa blinks. After a threat like that, she'd be tenser, not relaxed. She really needs context. Like, now.

"Cas, I-" He pauses. Cas just stares, unblinking. Lisa absently wonders how long he could go without blinking.

"I don't-Jesus, Cas. Stop staring. This is hard." Dean clenches his jaw and shakes his hands out.

Lisa expects Cas to retaliate again, maybe throw out some sarcasm. Instead, he seemed to soften. He relaxes his shoulders and nods at Dean, his expression open and comforting.

Dean bites his lip. "Look, I didn't want to ask Lisa to the prom. Not really." He pauses to think and Lisa glares at him, biting her lip to keep from yelling at him then and there. 'Later.' She promises herself.

"She's nice, you know. One of those girls you could have an apple pie life with. But-" He paused. "But I don't want that. I thought I did. For a really long time I did and, fuck Cas." He sighs. "Then you came along and I-I want something new. I want-" He swallows and Cas steps forward.

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asks, his voice lifting slightly with hope. Lisa can feel herself holding her breath this time, but it barely registers. Her brain is having a hard time keeping up with things. She was almost sure he was going to say-

"You. Damn it, Cas. I just want you." He steps forward and Lisa puts a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. They're only feet from each other now and they're staring to each others eyes.

'I feel like I'm in a bad romance novel.' Lisa thinks.

"I know I don't show it. I push you away and I act like a jerk. I'm so sorry, Cas, cause you deserve so much more and I just want to take you dancing and to your prom but I was afraid of the looks people would give us and the whispers. God, I'm such a coward." He adam's apple bobs as he swallows and he looks down. "But I knew they'd bully you worse and I didn't want that but I was afraid you'd insist anyways and I don't want that for you, Cas. Ever. I just want you to be happy, and I know I fucked up. I fucked up big time here."

Cas steps forward and places a hand on Dean's cheek. "Dean." He says softly. Dean glances back up at him and Cas smiles. "You fucked up, yes, but I forgive you. I understand now and that's all I wanted." He tilts his head to the side again. "Did you think I'd hate you?"

Dean glances down again and scuffs his shoe. "Um, well-I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you here."

Cas' eyebrows shoot up. "What?" Cas says just as Lisa thinks the same thing.

"You didn't get your prom because of me. So," He walks up to the stage and reaches under it. His hand comes back with a boom box hanging from it. He places it on the stage. 

"Charlie likes to keep one under here 'for emergencies.' I guess this counts as one, huh? You not having prom and all?" Deans eyes are gleaming and Cas is smiling wider than Lisa has ever seen. Truth be told, she's never actually seen him smile before; but it's truly a sight to behold, his smile. Even the small ones. Lisa can see why Dean seems to be smitten over this blue eyed weirdo, even if the whole thing is still a bit shocking.

Dean presses some buttons and out comes the same song she forced Dean to dance to with her in what seems like a million years ago.

"Eric Clapton? I didn't know you liked him." Cas is smirking and Dean blushes.

"Shut up and dance with me." He mutters, glancing at Cas from under his lashes. The smirk stays, but Cas holds out his hand and Dean takes it with ease. Like it's the simplest thing in the world. Lisa watches him press right up to Cas, relaxed, and she knows now why he was so tense around her. It finally occurs to her that he thinks of her as a friend, nothing more. And for the second time, it stings, but the sight of those two dorks together is outweighing the hurt. Because they fit together seamlessly, moving around the room with grace but also the awkwardness of youth. All limbs and no room. She hears a chorus of 'ow's and 'sorry's, but they continue to smile. Apparently, together, it's lovely to get bruised feel and knocking knees. Halfway though, they end up kicking off their shoes, as if hoping it'd hurt less to step on each other with bare feet.

Of course, they're quite the sight. Two boys, one in a tux and the other in a trench coat, dancing slightly off beat and out of sync. She can see Dean fighting the urge to lead and it makes her smile. She could always tell when he danced with her he never really wanted to lead, even though he felt like he had to. Now, he can let someone else take the reigns. He can let go.

The song trails off into the next and they slow, but they continue to sway, staring at each other. They're slightly flushed and Dean's tie is askew and suddenly, Lisa can feel it. In the way their looking at each other, in the way Dean is fully at ease and Cas is leaning into him. She can feel it in air. They're in love, and her heart melts at the sight. She can't blame Dean for hurting her. She just can't. They're two idiots in love and it doesn't even pain her to think this.

And before she can blink they're kissing. Fast at first, as if starving for it. Dean is grabbing at Cas' trench coat and Cas' hand is wrapped in Dean's hair. His other curls around Dean's hip and pulls him even closer. She hears Dean moan against his mouth and Lisa is about to decide that this is not something to be watching, when they begin to slow down. The kiss turns soft before her eyes and Dean is cupping Cas' cheek while Cas strokes the back of his neck.

They pull apart, lips swollen and a bead of saliva between them. Their foreheads touch and and they smile, eyes shut and letting out breathy laughs. Lisa smiles too and finally she steps away, trying her best to stay quiet. This is a private moment she'll let them share.

Lisa knows she'll never tell anyone about this. She'll tell the girls that Dean was a perfect gentleman and took her home--even though she walked instead. She'll tell them that nothing happened between them and that that's exactly how she wants it. She'll ask Dean to be just friends. Dean will nod and relief will colour his face. She won't tell him that she knows, only "I got the feeling you're into somebody else.' And she'll wink, leaving him to wonder what she knows but he'll never know, because she'll let them keep their moment. No one needs to know, anyways.


End file.
